


Let The Walls Come Down

by crabmoss



Series: Live Forever [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Backstory, Kissing, M/M, Shapeshifting, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss
Summary: Kobra shares a part of his past with Fun Ghoul, and it gets more intimate and meaningful than they thought it would.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Live Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Let The Walls Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of Live Forever! this one is basically backstory with a side dish of kissing.

“Hey. Hey Kobra?” Ghoul was sitting on the diner couch, his go-to spot for working on his projects beside his room. He turned to see Kobra had made his way onto the couch already, probably because he got bored and Ghoul was a good distraction. “Why do you have fangs?”

“What?” Kobra looked confused, probably because Ghoul was asking a strange question out of the blue.

“Y‘know, you have large canine teeth.” Ghoul opened his mouth and tapped his own canine teeth, which were fairly dull because of his time in the desert and not really being able to take care of them. He didn’t mind it though, it wasn’t like he ate too much food that was tough to bite into. 

“Oh!” Kobra realized what Ghoul meant after he spent a minute digging around in his own mouth. “You mean my identifier.” Kobra smiled to show off the fangs in his mouth.

“What’s that?” Ghoul didn’t know too much about shapeshifters, and based on the way Kobra acted, what he thought he knew wasn’t right either. Except for the fact that they were all city born.

“Uhm, it’s a thing Battery City programmed into us. It was a way for them to tell us all apart, because the first generation got out by looking the same.” Kobra explained, and he looked down at his hands. He turned them over and over, like he was analyzing them, before he continued on. “We all got out too. Each had something unique, mine’s fangs when I shouldn’t have fangs, and triangle markings when I should.”

“Does that mean you and Poison aren’t blood related?” If he was manufactured by Battery City, like Ghoul had heard in the rumours, then he assumed they would be adoptive brothers.

“We aren’t, but that’s not why. Most shifters have blood siblings.” Kobra didn’t offer a further explanation and Ghoul didn’t pry. “We weren’t born like this, shifters get taken in and made after birth. We have an original way we look.” 

“What do… what do you actually look like?” Ghoul hesitated to ask, but the worst Kobra could do was get mad at him for asking. Which was actually pretty bad, but he knew Kobra would get over it soon.

“Oh…No.” Kobra looked like he was shutting down at that question, and he obviously wasn’t comfortable showing that to Ghoul. They didn’t talk for a while after that, Kobra looked like he was trying to repress some memories and Ghoul didn’t want to upset him further. Instead, Ghoul decided to wrap his arm around Kobra and pull him in tight, as a comfort.

A moment of silence passed before they heard a clatter from the bathroom before Jet yelling. “Shit!” They followed it up with a laugh, so it was obviously nothing bad. Poison said something loud too and then they were quiet again. 

Ghoul and Kobra looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. Jet and Poison got into dumb shit together all the time, especially with whatever it was that Poison had going on. Ghoul didn’t know really what was up with him, other than that he wasn’t human, he didn’t die, and he seemed to be able to bend reality. He and Kobra laughed for another minute longer, and it was the best moment in the world. Just the two of them, enjoying the stupidity of their crew. Their laughter quieted, and Ghoul made intense eye contact with Kobra.

“Kobra, do your fangs work?” He asked quietly.

“Do you wanna find out?” Kobra moved his face closer to Ghoul and he moved his neck back, so Kobra could get in there. His fangs latched onto Ghoul’s neck, and Ghoul couldn’t feel anything being done to him, just that Kobra’s fangs felt good and tingly. He wrapped his arms all the way around Kobra’s neck to latch on and make it more intimate. As their moment went on and both got more into it, Ghoul felt Kobra’s fangs slowly start to fade away and a regular set of canine teeth took their place.

Kobra suddenly pushed him back and blushed. It took Ghoul a minute to realize what happened, but this was his true form. This was the form he was born with, before BLI took him in and changed him. Ghoul figured he was uncomfortable in this form considering how shut down he got about it earlier and how frozen in place he was then.

“Kobra…” Ghoul reached out his hand for Kobra’s face as comfort, but Kobra pulled back.

“You’re not supposed to see me like this!” Kobra blurted out. He was trying to get away, but Ghoul held out his hands to keep him in place. To tell him he was safe. “You can say it…” Kobra looked down at his feet and blushed once more.

“What, Kobra?” Ghoul asked in a soft voice. The way Kobra was standing, he knew anything could make him try to run and that it was best to stay calm and not provoke him.

“You don’t think this form is good enough.” Kobra mumbled. This was the quietest Kobra had ever been around Ghoul, and it was a scary sight to see. He was so vulnerable in this form.

“No, you’re good enough because you’re Kobra.”

“You don’t care how I look?”

Ghoul stood up slowly and took Kobra’s hands in his. This form was shorter than him, so he leaned down put his nose against Kobra’s and whispered to him. “I don’t care how you look, it can be however you want, as long as you don’t steal my fucking blow torch again.” Ghoul tried making a joke, since Kobra could probably use it.

Ghoul was right, Kobra giggled and slowly he started to return back to his favored form, the one that was much taller than Ghoul and had fangs. “Thanks, Ghoulie. I needed that.”

Ghoul hoisted himself onto Kobra’s shoulders, like none of their deep and meaningful conversation ever even happened, and stuck his arms in the air. “Yeah, yeah, I love you or whatever. Now storm the bathroom!” 

Kobra took off running and slammed the bathroom door open, only to be met with Poison and Jet seated atop the counter. The two were covered in red hair dye and Jet had leaned over Poison, laughing at something or other he probably said.

“So you two are together too?” Kobra asked. It was a genuine question, honestly.

“What?” Jet sounded surprised at that. “No, why would you think that.”

“Because you two were always so…” Ghoul couldn’t find the right word and spelled it out in sign language before remembering. “Flirty! You’re all over each other.”

“We’re not dating, just gay and close friends.” Poison laughed at Ghoul and took a sheet of stickers out of his pocket, one of which he stuck on Jet’s face, then Kobra’s face, then Ghoul’s face. Ghoul scrunched up his nose at it, but he appreciated the gesture. Poison really did treat him as a younger brother, and he was grateful for how both Poison and Jet looked out for him. It was nice to have a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
